loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ron Stoppable
Ron Stoppable is the deuteragonist and the love interest of Kim Possible since So the Drama, as well as her sidekick. They had been best friends since Pre-K and he always goes along with her on her missions and is the comic relief. Though seemingly a wimp, he has been able to save the day on occasion such as when the cheerleaders get stranded in Camp Wannaweep, the place where he experienced the worst summer of his life, and single-handedly defeated a teenager named Gil who was mutated into a fish creature and called himself Gill (Added an extra L) and even has an archenemy by the name of Monkey Fist. Though his time at Wannaweep forced him to spend his nights with the hyperactive monkey mascot made himself devop a fear of monkeys, he tapped into ancient magic monkey statues to grant himself monkey Kung-Fu to defeat Monkey Fist. His pet, Rufus, is a naked mole rat and very intelligent, able to save the day as well. It is possible his kung-fu style makes him a better fighter than Kim Possible, though he only taps into it in rare circumstances. Kim and Ron's Romantic Relationship ''So the Drama With prom looming and thanks to comments from Bonnie, Kim became concerned about who to take. When the idea of Ron was initially raised, she balked at taking her best friend. Enter Eric, a tall, dark, and handsome guy just joining Middleton High. Kim was instantly attracted and started a relationship with him. Which Ron took an instant dislike to and began to really review his feelings about things. As things grew to a head, and despite his looking like a raving lunatic, Kim trusted Ron enough to believe what he was saying, choosing to go with him rather than listen to Eric asking her to ignore him and stay at the dance. After it turned out that "Eric" was actually one of Drakken's synthodrones designed to keep Kim off-balance and distracted, and Kim emotionally defeated, Ron gives her a motivational speech, during which he ultimately reveals his feelings for her--after thinking over what he said, Kim realizes that she feels the same way about Ron as he does about her, and with some help from Rufus, the two complete the mission and manage to make it back to their high school's prom. Kim and Ron walk into the dance holding hands, signifying their newfound status as a couple to their schoolmates. When a slow song starts, the two are unsure of what to do, but thanks to some maneuvering from Rufus, they eventually start dancing together and ultimately share their first kiss as a couple. Season 4 Ill-Suited It's the start of Kim and Ron's senior year of high school, and they're still officially boyfriend-and-girlfriend after an entire summer. Bonnie expresses her disapproval of Kim and Ron's relationship, claiming that it's practically a rule for cheerleaders to date jocks (especially considering that they're seniors now), and encourages Kim to break up with Ron ("If Ron can't ''step up, then trade up"), which Kim, of course refuses to do. Kim tells Ron not to obsess about Bonnie's comment, but of course he does. However, after he convinces himself that he and Kim live in "a trade-up free zone," he overhears Kim talking to Monique that she herself actually agrees with Bonnie about "trading up" (which was actually about Monique's cell phone) so Ron mistakenly thinks that Kim's going to dump him for a jock. Ron then tries, but fails, to make the Middleton High football team. Not one to give up, after a confrontation with Professor Dementor, he "secretly borrows" Kim's relatively new, virtually indestructible battle suit and makes the football team as the new quarterback, filling the hole left by Brick, who had graduated the previous June, and earning Brick's number. However, after Dementor tries to steal the suit while the couple was at Bueno Nacho, Kim finds out the truth of how Ron really made the team. Ron tells her why he did it: he overheard her talking to Monique about "trading up" and that he didn't want to risk losing her to a jock. Kim explains that the conversation was really about Monique's cell phone and assures him that she doesn't care that he's not a jock, but that she cares about him for who he is. Even though he cheated his way onto the football team, which he confessed to Mr. Barkin, the coach, Ron becomes the new running back for the team, which he's really excited about. However, he's still punished for cheating his way onto the team in the first place by being forced to crab-walk laps around the football field. ''Car Alarm Trading Faces During the mission to track down Camille Leon, it was suggested Kim could fill-in as a model while searching for her, but was too embarrassed to dress up until Ron said "Well, why not? You're beautiful," which caused her to smile and agree to model. The Big Job Kim gets irritated with Ron for him always using coupons for whenever they go out on dates, especially after encouraging her to lie about her age so they could order from the Kid's Menu to Eat for Free. Monique encourages Kim to set an example for Ron by hooking her up with a part-time job at Club Banana. After many failed attempts, Ron finally got set up with a job at Smarty Mart thanks to the owner Martin Smarty as reward for Ron helping to save his life. Ron then takes her out to dinner again, in his Smarty Mart uniform which he is proud of, and she realizes Ron is who he is, affirming with a smile why she likes him. Mad Dogs and Aliens Fashion Victim Grande Size Me Concerned for his health and wellbeing, Kim tries (and succeeds in) helping Ron improve his eating habits. Clothes Minded Kim mentions Ron as her boyfriend. Quotes *Bueno Nacho Cashier: HEY! Are you going to order anything? *Kim: Waiting for my boyfriend. The Cupid Effect Kim gets somewhat irritated with Ron when he forgets that Valentine's Day is coming up, especially considering it's their first Valentine's Day as a couple---although in Ron's defense, he never actually had a girlfriend to celebrate the holiday with until Kim became his girlfriend. By the end, they're still together and are about to kiss until they're interrupted by Wade and Monique. During the end credits, after Wade reveals to Ron that his new girlfriend, Olivia, built her own "Cupid Ray" to make Wade like her, Ron gets worried when he thinks that Kim might have her own Cupid Ray. When Ron gets startled after Kim walks up to him, she tells Ron he's weird. Ron gets kind of offended, but Kim assures him that she likes him that way. Big Bother The Stoppables adopt a baby Japanese girl Hana, making Ron an older brother, and Kim helps Ron cope with him not being an only child anymore. They and Rufus also meet up with Ron's friend, Yori, during which Ron tells her that he and Kim are dating, which Yori seemingly instantly accepts. After Ron is forced to babysit Hana by his parents at one point, Kim has to go with Yori on the mission without Ron. Fortunately, Kim gets over her jealousy of Yori after Yori explains that she really is okay with Kim and Ron dating, and that she thinks Ron is Kim's destiny. Odds Man In Kim refers to herself as Ron's girlfriend. Ron also talks about his feelings on losing Kim. Quotes *Kim: And you're about 50% more likely not to tick off your girlfriend if you're 100% less annoying. *Ron: Well that doesn't make any sense where did you get your numbers? KP, I just wanna keep you safe, cause if you got hurt... it's too much a loss to compute. *Kim: That's the most weirdly romantic thing you've ever said to me. Mathter and Fervent This is the first time Kim says, "NOBODY messes with my boyfriend!," when Ron was being threatened by the Mathter. As a result of the Mathter's meddling, Ron was turned into an anti-matter boy that would instantly destroy anything he touched, and was confined to a containment bubble. Once Ron was returned to normal and freed from the bubble, Kim immediately hugged him and admitted, "I was starting to think I’d never get to do that again." Stop Team Go Chasing Rufus Nursery Crimes Cap'n Drakken The Mentor of Our Discontent Kim and Ron share a kiss. Quotes *Ron: Okay, I have no idea what just happened, but I'm clearly not cut out to make people's life choices. *Kim: Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. You helped me choose…you. *Ron: Okay, that time I was a genius (they kiss). Oh No! Yono! Kim and Ron's fourth kiss, but it was cut off by Hana, Ron's baby sister, although they obviously were not upset by this. Clean Slate It's Kim and Ron's half-iversary---they've been dating for six months---Kim gives Ron a belt as her gift to him, but he tries denying that he has a pants problem. Kim ends up getting amnesia, but slowly remembers everything except for the fact that Ron's now her boyfriend, and thinks they're still just friends. Eventually Kim sees Ron lose his pants and that makes her remember that Ron's her boyfriend, and that she loves him. 'Quotes' *Kim: Um…Ron (points down at his pants to him). *Ron: Oh, this so tanks! *Kim: Good plan, but that's not why I gave you the belt (flashbacks of Ron losing his pants from previous episodes pop up, and Kim starting to realize that she remembers that Ron is her boyfriend)…I remember! I remember! I gave you the belt for our half-iversary! *Ron: (Confused) Yeah, I still don't get what exactly that is. *Kim: Ron, I remember that you're my boyfriend, and that I think I love you! *Ron: For real? *Kim: For real (hugs him). *Ron: Now THIS is a memory. Homecoming Upset Kim sees Bonnie kissing Ron, and Kim gets angry and jealous, knowing that Bonnie's making a move on her boyfriend. However they reconcile and Bonnie starts dating Señor Senior, Junior. They were about to share a kiss at the end of the episode, but get interrupted by Bonnie. Quotes *Ron: Well, (briefly) ahh, I guess our trip to Venice really was a success. *Kim: Em-hm, we got to see a beautiful city, have a semi-romantic boat ride, ''and, it put an end to the Queen kissing. *Ron: (a little freaked out) Now, wha- You know that I didn't– *''Kim: It's okay, I get it (about to kiss)– *Bonnie: (giggles briefly) Oh, Junior! Larry's Birthday Graduation The most special episode between the two besides ''Ill Suited. In this, Ron panics about what the future will be like after graduating, fearing what will happen to his relationship with Kim. As he panics, Kim tells him not to worry and that graduation is so not the end of the world. However at their graduation, Kim gets abducted by Lorwardian aliens, Warhok and Warmonga, along with Drakken. Seeing this, Ron teams up with Shego to rescue them and finds a spaceship to do so. Going inside the ship, he finally meets up with Kim and hugs her tightly. While they wer fighting the aliens, Ron was still panicking about the future, but Kim tells him, "Ron, get a grip, nothing's going to come between us". After being beat up by Warhok and thrown into and knocking out Kim in the process, Sensei tells Ron to "summon the mystical monkey power". When Ron uses the power to fight Warhok and Warmonga, this shows that he really was in love with Kim, because he didn't want to risk losing her forever. Ron throws the two aliens into a space ship, which explodes, presumably killing them, leaving Shego impressed and Kim totally speechless (which is really something, because it takes a lot to shock Kim). After that, the couple sets off to finish their graduation. At the after party, Kim, Ron, Monique, Wade and others are seen having fun, with the exception of Bonnie, who's's studying for summer school. The ending's an allusion to the movie musical, Grease, when Kim and Ron fly off in Kim's car where they have their fifth kiss. Without interruption. *The reason Bonnie had to go to summer school was to make up for missing an important pop quiz during the last week of school, which left her one class credit short of graduating. The reason Bonnie missed the pop quiz was because she had blown off all her classes during the last week of school, due to her belief that nothing important ever happens during that time. ''Quotes *Kim'': Told ya' graduation wasn't the end of the world (then they kiss). Gallery 53f140b34245d9495c5b7a7884800926.jpg Ill-Suited_Kim_Ron_prom4.png Image2696.jpg KimRonEmbrace2.jpg Kim_and_Ron_Kissing_Again.jpg Kim-Possible-Finale-3-web.jpg Final_Ending.jpg Ron and Kim hug.png Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Male Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest